


Nothing Can Touch Us As Long As We're Together

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.17 Red Meat, Episode Tag, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is upset over all the crap that's been thown at the Winchesters. It's interfering with his sleep. Sam tries to calm his brother's fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Touch Us As Long As We're Together

Sam stretched out an arm but the warm body his questing hand usually found lying next to him, wasn't there. The sheets were cold indicating that Dean had abandoned their bed a good while ago.

Sam rolled onto his back, brow furrowed in concentration.  
For the past few weeks now Dean had been the one to rise early, unusual behaviour for his brother who'd always shared a profound snuggle bond with his memory foam, leaving its soft embrace only when absolutely forced to.  
Sam had even found himself pierced by flashes of jealously.  
Absolutely ridiculous, Sam was well aware, but when a sole person was your entire world, even a mattress could be seen as a nemesis!

Sighing at his stupid musings, at least as far as the memory foam was concerned, he pushed back the sheets and padded down the corridor to the kitchen.

He surmised the reasons for Dean's restlessness, the affair with Amara was preying on his brother's mind, not so much for the fact of the Winchesters having another powerful enemy on their tail, but because Dean couldn't understand nor brush off the attraction Amara held over him.

 

His tall naked body filling the space of the doorway, Sam studied his brother who was hunched over the table, a couple of empty beer bottles and a half-drunk cup of coffee laid out in front of him..

“Hey,” Sam called.  
“Hey! “ he repeated when Dean's head didn't move from his interested study of the table-top.  
“Dean!“ he huffed finally. If Dean didn't respond when Sam called his name then he could only be in a hypnotic trance, for the four letter word pronounced by the younger man was never ignored.  
In fact Dean's head lifted, eyes focusing on Sam.

“Hey, “ Dean answered. “Didn't hear you come in, dude. Everything okay?”

Sam snorted. “I should be the one asking. Did you sleep at all last night?”  
Dean shrugged. “Yeah. I slept.” A smile tugged at his lips. “You tuckered me out, little brother.”

“Not enough, it seems,” Sam replied sceptically, “ seeing that you've taken over my 'first up n the morning' title.  
A shrug was the silent answer.

“Got a lot on my mind. “

 

Ambling over, Sam cupped his big brother's neck. “I get it, Dean, I know you're worried but we'll get through this like we always do. We've defeated gods before. We'll get Amara off your back sooner or later. Just gotta find the right antidote.”

The older man leaned back into his sibling's touch, a sigh escaping his lips. “It's not just Amara,” he said eventually.”There's so much crap on our plates right now....”

Sam wondered when it had happened that Dean who never revealed his fears or emotions, had become the one who wanted to share and care, and Sam the one who listened.  
Whatever! If Dean needed to talk, Sam was more than willing to listen and offer his sibling comfort.

“Any coffee left, “ he asked giving Dean's neck one last caress before moving over to the machine.

“Yeah, should be,” Dean confirmed. “Just brewed a fresh pot."  
"Dude, you're butt naked,” he added his voice perking up as he stared appreciatively at Sam's ass while his brother walked away. “You know what happens when I get a glimpse of your best feature, don't you!”

“Yeah, well it's not gonna happen now. We need to talk, Dean.”  
But Sam realised, Dean was beginning to go into denial mode, if the younger man didn't get him taking right now, he'd close up.

The younger Winchester sat down opposite his brother, mug of coffee in hand, the better to study his tells.  
“What exactly are you afraid of?” he asked, schooling his eyes into their most effective empathic mode.  
Dean hesitated a moment, caught between wanting to confide in his brother or closing his mouth and pretending all was fine. In the end the impasse was solved by the feel of Sam's concerned eyes on him.

“It's not just Amara...yeah, I'm grossed out by the hold she has over me but that's not all. Our lives are always on the line, Sammy. …..You nearly died, man and not by the hand of some monster but by a bullet to the gut.”  
His eyes bored into Sam's and the younger man could read all the anguish Dean was feeling.

He reached out a hand and took Dean's in his own. “But I didn't,” Sam said steadfastly. “I didn't die, Dean.”  
“It was touch and go Sammy. And...I.. couldn't have ….I ..uh.”

“Hey, hey hey. It's okay,“ Sam soothed, dragging his chair around the table next to his brother, an arm circling his upset sibling's shoulders. 

“It all came back to me, that day in Cold Oak, " Dean continued softly. "It was the worst day of my life, Sam. Holding you in my arms and feeling your last breath leave your body. The other day I thought I was going to have to go through it all again....”

Sam's own memories of Broward County came rushing back to him. Yeah, he knew exactly how Dean had felt.  
“I get it, man but right now we're both still alive and we're gonna stay that way. I asked you in the Impala afterwards, what you did when you thought I was dead. You brushed me off, but I know you too well ( and myself, Sam added silently) not to think you tried something stupid... “

Dean's face became an impenetrable mask. He was NEVER gonna tell Sam what had really happened, that he'd committed suicide just to beg the reaper Billie to spare Sam's life, or at least take his in exchange. “...but," Sam continued. “I'm not gonna ask cos I know you're not gonna tell me.”  
“Damn right, “ Dean snorted. “Some things a guy's gotta keep for himself.”  
Sam nodded. “So.... Amara, me dying. What else's bothering you?”

“Lucifer's on the loose. I'm worried, Sam. The bitch has always had a hard-on for you.”

“Lucifer is Cass' problem for now, “ Sam replied somewhat coldly. “He let him in, he's gotta deal.”  
“That's what's bugging me,” Dean said frowning. “I just can't believe he'd do something so stupid. It's not as if he doesn't know how dangerous Lucifer is. It's not that I don't believe you Sam, but......” He passed a hand over his face “.......to willingly accept him after all we went through to put him back in the Cage........ after all your sacrifice.. I can't accept Cass'd be so..... incautious.”

“Dean,” Sam sighed knowing how badly Dean dealt with betrayal from someone he considered a friend. “Rowena was a second away from finishing the spell to send Lucifer back to the Cage. Only if Cass had willingly given him permission, could the devil have taken him as a vessel. You know that. Then it's not as if Castiel hasn't made bad decisions in the past.”  
“Yeah ..but this.”Dean shook his head in disbelief.

Sam cupped his brother's cheek, turning his face towards his own. “We're stronger than them all, as long as we're together.”  
So saying he brought his lips down on his brother's in a long gentle lingering kiss, more comfort than sexual.

After a few moments however, Dean took control, his little brother's touch a continual aphrodisiac. He deepened the kiss, lips and tongue exploring the wonder that was Sam, his brother, his partner, his lover, though words could never be enough to describe what bound them together.

When he pulled back, Sam's eyes were shining and Dean smiled.  
Once he'd teased his baby brother back in Broward County, saying that 'Sam Winchester cries his way though sex.'  
It wasn't quite true but sometimes his emo little brother's eyes would take on the moist expression they had now, and Dean basked in the knowledge that Sam's emotions and love were all for him. 

“Come on dude, “ he murmured, his fingers pushing back Sam's dishevelled locks. “What you say we go back to bed, let me catch up with a little shut-eye.”  
Sam raised an ironic eyebrow. “You sure it's sleep that's on your mind, Dean?” he pouted.  
“Yeah, “ Dean replied firmly. “After I show you just how much I love that cute ass of yours.”

The end


End file.
